Such is Life for Wendy O Koopa
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: When Wendy is in a really bad mood, it's up to the other Koopalings to use the power of song and music to snap her out of it.


**Such is Life for Wendy O. Koopa**

I am Matthais123. This is a story staring Wendy O. Koopa, and it incorporates the message of the song "Gone" by Switchfoot. I even have the song in the story, only with a few obvious changes to the lyrics. I do not intend to plagiarize off of Switchfoot. Also, I also made reference to the cartoon "Sonic Underground," which is, by the way, _gone_.

* * *

Wendy O. Koopa; age 15; an average singing sensation of a teenager with her own "growing pains," I assure you. She's was definitely having more growing pains than usual. She was giving lip to everyone she was closest too. Kamek, Kammy, her brothers, even her father. Because of this, her father, King Bowser, was going to have a serious talk with his rebellious teenager.

Bowser stomped eight over to the door to Wendy's room and pushed it open. Wendy had her back to him, and she was talking on her cell phone, clearly oblivious to what was going on around her.

"You creep! Sometimes I wonder exactly why I like you so much!" she screamed into the cell phone. Then she turned around fast and threw it. Bowser caught it effortlessly Wendy's face turned red when she saw her father. "What are you doing here? Why are you eavesdropping on me while I'm talking to my boyfriend?" she asked. She then suddenly gasped and covered her mouth, but she as far too late.

"Boyfriend, huh?" Bowser snarled, "So _that's_ what this is all about. You have a boyfriend and you're having a break-up. Well maybe if you had let _me_ see what kind of a guy this certain young Koopa is, maybe I could have helped you avoid what is happening right now."

"Whatever," Wendy muttered.

"Are you ready to fix what's going on?"

"I'd rather fix my makeup," she replied, and turned to go into her private bathroom, but Bowser grabbed Wendy by the shoulders, turned her around, and looked into her eyes.

"Listen to me Wendy! It's obvious this boy is no good for you. When you realize that, things will be much easier. Don't worry, I'm here for you, and I-."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Wendy said, "I'm not dumping him!"

"Why not! You're miserable _with_ him!"

"But I'd be just as miserable without him!"

"Nonsense!"

"But he's so cool! He agrees with my view of living bigger than I'm living now, and he always says 'live like no tomorrow!'"

"Fool!"

"But he's right!"

Bowser glared at her daughter seriously and said, "Sure, he's right, but you both got the meaning of that cliché a little confused. It means to make the best of the time you have because you never know how much life you got left. I won't be here forever, Kamek won't be here forever, Kammy won't be here forever, your brothers won't be here forever, and _you_ won't be here forever. Nobody's immortal."

"Well maybe I am!" Wendy said defiantly.

"Weren't you paying attention? You don't have the people you truly care about forever. If you chase around people like that boyfriend of yours who doesn't _really_ love you, you'll miss out on your life with the people you _really_ love, like me, your brothers-."

"Dad, I don't care!"

"Go to your room!"

"I'm already there!"

"Go to bed! And I'll be taking this cell phone too!"

"What? You can't do that! I need my cell phone! It has all of my photos, my music, my contact lists-."

"Be quiet! I can and I will! Now go to bed, and stay there until I allow you to get up!"

Bowser stomped out of Wendy's room and pushed the door back opened. He stopped suddenly when he saw his seven other children; Bowser Junior, Larry, Lemmy, Iggy, Roy, Morton Jr., and Ludwig; get knocked over by the swiftly opening door.

"No eavesdropping!" Bowser roared, and he angrily stomped back over to his throne room.

The Koopalings stared at their father's retreating figure, and then at Wendy's closed door.

"I guess this would be a bad time to ask Wendy if she wants to join our band," Larry said.

Just recently, Bowser Junior, Larry, Lemmy, Iggy, Roy, and Morton had put together a rock band that they simply called "The Koopalings." Ludwig, the oldest Koopaling, was a musical genius, but he didn't really like rock bands, he was more of a classical Koopa Symphonies type of guy, even though all of his Koopa Symphonies were absolutely terrible. Anyway, Ludwig von Koopa was the official writer of sheet music for all of the band's future songs. The band's greatest desire was to have the golden voice that is Wendy O. Koopa to join their band, but even before she was in her bad mood, Wendy had refused to join, and now, it seemed even more impossible. Another problem was that their debut at the castle talent show was tomorrow, and they still hadn't come up with a good song to sing.

"Forget the rock band!" Lemmy said, bouncing up and down on his red stared and yellow circus ball, "We should be focusing on helping Wendy."

Roy chuckled and said, "Hey, Wendy and King Dad sure had a big one tonight!"

"It's not funny, Roy," Ludwig said, "We need to figure something out, and soon, or who know how bad things will get."

"Huh! I just can't believe this is all because of some boy," Iggy said, "That'll be the day when _I_ get like _that_ over a girl!"

"Yo, Junior! Are you paying attention?" Morton said.

Larry, the second youngest, turned to the youngest Koopaling, who was busily writing on a scrap of paper with a pencil. "Hello! Earth to Junior!" Larry shouted in his ear.

Junior just continued writing for another minute or two, with the others watching him, until finally, hw shot his head up and said with big smile, "Oh yeah! I got it! The answer to all of our problems! Wendy will be nice again, she'll make up with King Dad, she'll dump that jerk, and I'll bet she'll even join our band!"

"What is it?" Iggy asked.

"It's a song," Junior said with a grin.

"How can a song help us?" Roy grumbled.

"Read it," Junior said.

The Koopalings all gathered around the piece of paper. Pretty soon, Junior found himself being carried on the shoulders of his brothers.

"Three cheers for Junior! Hooray!" they all shouted.

After they all finished cheering Junior, they let him down and he said, "All right, now, all we gotta do is have you write the music for the song, Ludwig. Then, we'll sing it at the talent show tomorrow, and our problems will be solved!"

"We're gonna have to stay up all night in order to pull this off," Ludwig said gravely.

"Well, then, let's get started," Larry said, "We don't have a moment to lose!"

* * *

It was 8:00 P.M., and the talent show was about to start. Wendy moaned and groaned as she, Ludwig, and Bowser made their way into the castle auditorium.

"You should be thankful that your brothers are in this show," Bowser said, "Otherwise you would still be in your room right now. Quit groaning and show your brothers some support when they come out onstage!"

The houselights dimmed, and Kamella the Magikoopa appeared.

"Hello! Welcome to the first annual Koopa Kingdom Talent Show! I, Kamella Magikoopa, am your hostess for tonight" she said, "We have a big night tonight, so let's get to it! Up first, we have Bowser Koopa Junior, Larry Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Roy Koopa, and Morton Koopa Junior as the rock band 'The Koopalings,' playing a song of their own composition entitled 'Gone'!"

Kamella disappeared, and the curtain opened, revealing the band. Lemmy was on drums; Iggy was on electric guitar; Morton was on base guitar; and up in front, Junior, Larry, and Roy were the vocalists, with Roy as the lead singer and Junior and Larry harmonizing and doing echoes.

Junior tapped his headset's microphone and said, "Uh, as the writer of this song, I dedicate this song to _you_, Wendy O. Koopa."

Then, the song began.

_Ha-ha! One-two-one-two! Ha!_

_One! One-two-one! Alright! Let's go! Yeah!_

She told him she'd rather fix her make up, than try to fix what's going on.

But the problem keeps on calling, even with the cell phone gone.

She told him she believes in living, bigger than she's living now.

But her world keeps spinning backwards, and upside down.

Don't say "so long," and throw the cell phone.

Don't spend today away, cause toady will soon be _GONE!_

_Like yesterday is GONE!_

_Like history is GONE!_

_Just try to prove me WRONG!_

And pretend like you're immortal.

She said, he said "live like no tomorrow," _every day we borrow,_

Brings us one step closer to the edge, _infinity._

Where's your treasure? Where's your hope? If you get the world and lose your soul?

She pretends like, she pretends like she's immortal.

Don't say "so long," you're not that far gone.

This could be your big chance to make up, today will soon be _GONE!_

_Like yesterday is GONE!_

_Like history is GONE!_

_The world keeps spinning ON!_

_You're going, going, GONE!_

_Like summer break is GONE!_

_Like Saturday is GONE!_

_Just try to prove me WRONG!_

You pretend like you're immortal. _(You're immortal)_

You're immortal. _(You're immortal)_

_Ha-Ha!_

_We are not infinite._

_We are not permanent._

_Nothing's immediate._

_We're so confident,_

_In __our accomplishments._

_Bu__t in the end all that stuff is,_

Gone, _(Gone)_

Like Sega Genesis. _(Gone)_

Like Sonic's siblings and their mom._ (Gone)_

Like Waluigi's cash._ (Gone)_

Nothing lasts in this life._ (Gone)_

My weeks allowance is gone. _(Gone)_

My bag of candy is gone. _(Gone)_

Life is a day _(Gone)_ that doesn't last for long. _(Gone)_

Life is more than money. _(Gone)_

Time was never money. _(Gone)_

Time was never cash. _(Gone)_

Life is still more than gold._ (Gone)_

Life is more than hundred dollar bills. _(Gone)_

And wild theme park thrills.

Life is more _(Gone)_ than fame, and rock and roll, and frills. _(Gone)_

All the riches of the kings end up in wills._ (Gone)_

We got information in the _(Gone) _information age.

But do we know _(Gone)_ what life is.

Outside of our _(Gone)_ Koopa Clown Copter cages. _(Gone)_

She said, he said "live like no tomorrow." _(Gone)_

Every moment that we borrow. _(Gone)_

Brings us closer to the God who's never short of time. _(Gone)_

Hey buddy _(Gone)_, I'm glad you asked. _(Gone)_

Life is still worth living. _(Gone)_

Life is still worth living. _(Gone)_

So live it, before it's,

_Gone._

The whole audience erupted into a roaring cheer in response to the song. The band grinned to each other. However, they were all still nervous inside. Did Junior's plan work?

* * *

Wendy sat outside in the cool night air. She needed quiet in order to take in all she had just learner, and all she had just realized.

"So _here_ you are. I was wondering where you disappeared to after the song ended."

Wendy looked up to see her father approaching her. She burst into tears, ran up to him, and hugged him. As Bowser hugged the small in comparison Koopaling back, Wendy said, "Oh, Dad, I am _so_ sorry! I should've just went to you like you said I should have, and I should have never just forgotten about you and the others just to chase after some guy who doesn't really care about me. I'm sorry I was so rude."

Bowser smiled and said, "Well, don't be too hard on yourself. You've got the spark, the energy, the power that I got. Just try to have a little more self control. Well then, let's go back inside and watch the rest of that talent show."

Wendy giggled, and the two of them approached the entrance. As they entered, Wendy said, "Dad, I'm putting that jerk out of my life, but I've noticed that there's this other guy, about my age, who is constantly trying to get my attention, and now that I think about it, h is quite handsome, well, at least _I_ think so. Maybe I could introduce him to you and you to him. Maybe tomorrow, after school."

Bowser nodded, "Alright, fine, I'd like that."

* * *

The talent show ended at 10:30 P.M., and "The Koopaling" were ecstatic with joy. Junior held up the gold trophy with both hands and shouted, "Ah-ha-ha! We won! We won!"

Roy and Morton lifted Junior on their shoulders, and Roy said, "Yeah, and it's all thanks to you, Junior, I have to admit that, but then again, I _did_ do most of the singing."

Lemmy was jumping up and down on his ball excitedly. "Oh yeah! We're number one!" he said as he gave Larry a high-five.

Iggy's eyes were blazing through his thick glasses as he said, "Wow! This victory will really send our music career into full swing!"

"Especially when they find out _I'm_ joining the band."

Everyone turned to see Bowser, Ludwig, and Wendy approaching them.

Larry's eyes widened. "You mean you've changed your mind? You'll join?" he said.

Wendy just smiled and nodded.

Pretty soon, the Wendy and Bowser Junior were all being carried on the shoulders of their brothers.

"Hooray! Junior's plan worked!"

"Wendy's back to her old self!"

"Wendy's gonna sing with us!"

As they were being carried back up into the castle, Wendy tapped Junior on the shoulder and said, "Hey, Junior. Thanks for the song."

Junior smiled and said, "Aw, it was nothing."

**The End**


End file.
